


Perfect Boyfriend

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blackmail, Dark Dipper Pines, Drugged Sex, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Dipper practices a speech in his room, about the night he and Ford have shared. DipFord with Dark Dipper.





	1. Beta Phase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FocusOnScience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FocusOnScience/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes through his plan.

It’s only when Dipper is sure that he is alone in his and Mabel’s room when he starts practicing it.

“So, Great Uncle Ford!” Ford must be addressed with respect, after all. “What a night last night, huh?”

Shit, he hadn’t intended it to rhyme. Well, sometimes words just do that, he’s sure Ford won’t really care. Still, if he ever wants to start rapping-

“Great Uncle Ford,” he says, stopping himself for going off the track. “I don’t know if you know, but we did something last night. Something that involved our- bodies.”

He thinks about it for a moment. That’s better: straight to the point. He just needs to reword things a little: use remember instead of ‘know’, for instance. And if he wants to go straight to the point he probably needs to stop being so coy.

“And that something was sex! Ha ha, ha.” He throws his hands in the air for emphasis and after that he’s unable to stop laughing for a while, which is crazy and insane and Bill Cipher-ish. But he isn’t able to stop until he starts hiccuping, and that’s when he needs to stop his whole spiel to go drink some water.

When he comes back, he makes sure once more that he’s alone, then starts his practice again. Because practicing is something he needs to do. He needs to be able to get these things out.

“So, we had sex and it was great! Not that I know much about it, but-” Okay, that’s not going to sound good. Even if Ford is the Author, he might still have some self esteem issues. Dipper needs to be encouraging. “I liked it, a lot.” The memory gets him a little excited, which requires some calming down time; after he’s done with that, he needs yet another moment to remember where he cut himself off at. It’s that distracting, the memory of him and Ford together. He could probably replay it in his head forever if he was able to.

“I don’t know if you liked it though, but you really let me have it so I assume you did! Also, I have evidence.”

He takes a deep breath. The ease-into-it part is over; now it’s time for business.

“I took photos of you after you passed out, Great Uncle Ford. Some of them have your penis in them, some of them have my penis in them, some of them have my asshole in them. Lots of, um, semen.” Why is that the thing that makes him blush? Dipper has to cover his face with his hands for a moment, just to keep the nervous giggles in. There had just been so much of it.

“Smile to the camera, am I right?” That sounds too much like Bill too, making him grimace. Obviously he’s running on too much energy, sounding too frantic. Maybe he needs some kind of soothing medicine before he goes to Ford with this?

“Anyway, I have evidence and I have it stored in many places. You can’t get rid of it. Do you know what that means, Ford? That you have to keep doing it.”

That isn’t good. He needs to make it sound like Ford needs to co-operate with him for both of their sake, but he supposes there isn’t a way to do that without making either Ford or Dipper the villain of the situation. Of course, the easy option would be to make Ford one, but Dipper doesn’t want to do that. He wants Ford to keep liking him, wanting him.

“I just want us to be a thing, Great Uncle Ford,” he whispers, shoulders slumping. “Can’t we be a thing?”

His brain is drained dry after that.

Dipper sighs to himself. Okay, so that wasn’t too good so far, but he’s glad he got this chance to speak up, so to say. Talking things through helps him a lot of time; now he knows what things he needs to work on. And he wants to make this work so, so bad, this thing between him and Ford. It will require some strong-arming on Dipper’s part, but he’s sure it will be worth it in the end.

And if not- well, then he’ll just have to make it.


	2. Fix Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper proceeds with his plan.

Dipper has Ford right where he wants him with these simple words:

“I have evidence.”

Ford demands to see it, of course. He still looks stern and stony when Dipper takes the photos out, but it doesn’t take long for him to start breaking down as Dipper spreads the photos across the table. Ford outright shudders at the photo where he appears to be lying top of Dipper, who is lying naked beneath him, and soon his face is buried in his hands. Dipper lets him be for a moment, lets all of this sink in, before he reaches out to touch Ford’s shoulder.

He has tried to prepare himself for the flinch, but it’s an unpleasant surprise anyway when Ford shudders again and pulls away from him, but Dipper does ache a little inside when he sees just how upset Ford is.

“I can’t believe it,” Ford says, eyes wide and wet. “I’m so sorry, Dipper. I don’t- I have no excuses for this.”

That’s not true, but of course Dipper is not going to say anything. He looks away from Ford, his eyes cast down; he counts the seconds in his mind until Ford is leaning towards him, almost reaching out with his hand but deciding to pull it away in the end. Dipper has to resist the urge to take that hand; he needs to play this right, otherwise all his efforts will be in vain.

“I should go confess to Stan,” Ford says, quiet. “He- he will know what to do.”

Meaning, Stan is going to kill him and Ford will get off easy. But Dipper is not going to allow that.

“Shouldn’t you take responsibility of your actions instead?” he asks, keeping his voice cool.

He can tell that Ford is staring at him in confusion, but he makes himself look away for a little while longer before he turns his gaze forward and meets Ford’s eyes. Ford looks stunned, confused and hesitant, but he isn’t trying to leave. He wants to know what Dipper has to say.

It fills Dipper with excitement. The best case scenario, it’s happening!

“We should work things out,” Dipper says. “You can’t just fuck me and run away, Great Uncle Ford.”

This time, he welcomes Ford’s flinch. “I’m not,” Ford starts to say, but Dipper cuts him off:

“We need to work together on this, Great Uncle Ford. The fact is, you fucked me and you can’t undo that. You have responsibility towards me now.”

Ford frowns a little. “What do you mean?”

Dipper hesitates a little. He knows- actually, he knows nothing. There are no manuals for forcing your Great Uncle into a relationship with you. He just has to go with the flow and hope for the best.

“What I’m saying is that you can’t turn your back on me now. You need to fix the damage you caused, Great Uncle Ford. You can’t let me go on and let this be the only sexual experience I have.”

Ford’s eyes widen a bit, and he opens his mouth to protest. Dipper takes the opportunity to move forward, take Ford’s hand into his. The man tenses in his grip, looking like he’s getting ready to snatch his hand away again, but instead he stays where he is, waiting for Dipper to talk.

“You need to fix this, Grunkle Ford,” he says again. “I don’t want to feel weak around you. We need to do this again until I feel like I’m not powerless around you. You owe me that.”

Ford swallows, the movement of his throat slow and obvious. Dipper finds himself holding his breath as he waits for Ford to reply.


End file.
